String of Destiny
by Hajime Y
Summary: Do you believe in destiny? That someone, no matter how faraway they are, is patiently waiting for the day where you and that person can live happily ever after? A bit melodramatic? I know. I was brought up by a mother who loves romanticism.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Written in Natsume's POV from the story "True Love" by sakuraharuno0012.

http : / / fanfiction . net/s/8029032/1/True_Love

Enjoy. -.-

~(-.-)~

Do you believe in destiny? That someone, no matter how faraway they are, is patiently waiting for the day where you and that person can live happily ever after? A bit melodramatic? I know. I was brought up by a mother who loves romanticism. Her specialty: romantic tragedies.

The Travail-ion race was a proud race that consists of powerful warriors who battled with fierce monsters and demons of any form. The rough land terrains of Travail made it the perfect battle ground for strength and mind training. It also became the ground where blood was constantly shed between the Travail-ion and Solace-ion race, two races that had been fighting for as long as I can remember.

My mother had once told me that there were 3 races from 3 different dimensions ruling the universe: Travail, Solace, and Earth. But due to a feud that occurred a millennia ago between the elders of Travail and Solace, the two races created a great barrier rift which separated their people, never to interact which each other ever again. And Earth as a neutral race decided to erase both of the races existence and lived in peace in their own little dimension.

~(-.-)~

The intense roars of cheers and laughter floated through the harsh wind of Travail. Today was a special day to all of its citizens. It was the day all of the proud chosen Travail-ion warriors battle with each other and be crowned the title of most powerful warrior among all of them. Of course, the sons of the royal king and queen of Travail were not an exemption to this holy event of muscles and brawns.

King Igarashi and Queen Kaoru beamed with delight as they watched their middle son, Tsubasa, battled with great tenacity towards his opponent and won. Their oldest son, Akira, shamelessly flirted with the other Travail-ion women on one side of the battle ground. And of course, I, the third son watched indifferently behind my shameless older brother. A flipped the book open and continued my reading when a hand suddenly slumped itself on my shoulders.

"Have you seen it, Natsume?" It was my brother Tsubasa. "I beat him! That was a fantastic victory for me, don't you agree?" I studied his dirty face. There were some cuts on his cheeks and a shallow bruise on his shoulder done by a fierce knife but overall his was in a complete state to brag about his win. I removed his arm around my shoulder and congratulated him. "Aww… Don't be such a sourpuss, brother," he chuckled. He then grabbed the book in my hand and threw it to one side. "And stop reading this kind of nonsense. It's your turn to battle. If you continue to read such things, you'll forever be third in the rankings. You'll never get above Akira and I." He teased as I bent down to grab the book he just thrown.

"Aniki, I don't intend to get above you and Akira-aniki," I answered matter-of-factly and dusted the book. "I am happy with my current status and I don't intend to aim for additional strength nor power. You both can claim the throne for all I care." The sound of a blow horn signaled the start of the next fight. I placed the book on top of a table, grabbed my sword and body armor then marched towards the battlefield. I didn't even see the pained look on my older brother's face as the roaring sounds drowned the emptiness deep within me.

~(-.-)~

"Today was a spectacular event!" King Igarashi boomed as he drank the wine in hand like a drinking monster. All of my father's knights and advisers carefully seated in front of the round table. My mother seated to his left, Akira to his right, followed by Tsubasa and I. A grand dinner celebration always took place after the holy battles were finished. And of course, as expected by everyone, it was my brother Akira who was declared as the champion of the event.

"Although, it was a spectacular sight to see both your two other sons give their best during their own fights, your majesties," an elder bowed and complimented the two other princes. Queen Kaoru smiled gratefully at the old man. A stunning raven-haired woman with piercing red ruby eyes that was both powerful and gentle in handling the men of her family. She was woman that should never be reckoned with. Despite the gentle grace she portrayed outside, she was a very formidable opponent. Even my father was afraid of her.

"Thank you, Elder Kimura," she thanked him. "I'm quite proud of my sons for winning each of their battles. But I am more grateful to the gods of Travail that none of them were put in great harm. As a mother, it pains me to see my children be pushed to death's door. But as their Queen, it's my responsibility to see things through until the end."

Everyone on the table nodded in understanding. I silently chewed the food in front of me and sighed. Not giving any opinion to what she just said. The whole idea of senseless fighting bore me. But as a son of the king, responsibilities always hindered me in my actions. I saw my mother stare at me, her ruby eyes piercing through my soul. I stared back at her, never dwindling. I saw hurt etched in them. I smiled at her and she smiled back in return.

~(-.-)~

"Natsume," my father called me as I walk towards my room chamber. I looked back and greeted the king. "You did a splendid job with your match today, my son..." I nodded silently and waited for him to continue. I watched as he fidgeted awkwardly with the hem of his cape. "And, uhh, I'm glad nothing bad happened to you and your brothers…"

"Did mother order you to check on us?", I asked amused. His head hanged low as he nodded. I chuckled at the childishness of my parents. Yes, they were powerful and feared all throughout the land. But they loved each other greatly. I was always told of how they were destined for each other because they were attached to each other by strings of fate. "Don't worry, I am fine. Although I am a bit tired and would like to rest for the night now. I still have class tomorrow."

He looked at me weirdly, walked forward and embraced my body with a tight hug. "I am proud for all of you," he whispered as I hugged him back. He pulled slightly away and grinned boyishly. "Bring me something sweet when you go back to earth tomorrow. I like those things that remind me of your mother's scent."

"You mean chocolates," I chuckled.

"Yes those. Lovely things, I'd say." He tapped my shoulders, proud both as a father and as a warrior. "Though your mother worries about you sometimes, Natsume. And I'm beginning to understand why she always seeks. You look haunted, son."

I stayed silent and struggled to keep a calm outward appearance. I walked towards the door of my room and opened it slightly. "I am tired now. If there is nothing else you need of me, I would like to rest," I said then slowly closed the door behind him. My father's sigh the last thing I heard from him.

The room was dark. Only the light radiance from the Travail moon dimmed the place. I walked to my room's balcony and sat at its edge. My eyes wondered to the vast land of Travail then looked at the radiant moon. I closed my eyes and basked at the feel of its glow.

'_Mother, do you believe in destiny?' I asked as my mother smiled gently at me. I looked up at her and snuggled closer to her warmth. She gently placed her hand on my head and started stroking it my hair._

'_Of course, my child. Destiny led me to your father. How could I not believe in it?', she answered. I stifled a yawn and rubbed my tired eyes._

'_Do you think I can find my own destiny as well?', I whispered. My eyes slowly succumbing to sleep's calling._

'_You will. And the person destined for you will change your life forever.'_

~(-.-)~

The chimes of the school's bells woke me up from my sleep. I stood up groggily and scanned my surroundings. The school ground of Carvel High reminded me of Travail. It was the reason I enrolled in this educational facility the first time I arrived here on Earth.

_I opened the portal that would lead me to Earth's dimension for the first time. The adrenaline I felt while the portal kept growing stirred something deep inside me. Was it excitement? Or was it fear? Maybe both? But as a Travail-ion, I could never let fear rule over me. This must be excitement I am currently feeling._

_I grabbed the knapsack already filled with some of my things that I could use during my travels. My heart pounded heavily as I launched myself forward and jumped inside. Strong wind ruffled my hair and a blinding light engulfed me. I closed my eyes and waited for the light impact with the dimension._

_The sight that greeted me was absolutely stunning. It slowly filled the dark emptiness within me. Clear blue sky, fresh air, bright sun, and luscious green trees. Birds and tiny insects chirped together in complete harmony. Everything left me speechless._

_A huge grin slowly worked its way to my lips. I inhaled the sweet scent of the earth's air and broke into a fast run. I ran through bushes and felt my heart swell with happiness. A clearing was seen not too far away and I rushed towards it. What I saw left me breathless._

~(-.-)~

"Natsume!" I heard someone call my name. "Oi! Natsume, wait up!" I turned back to see Mochu running towards me, waving a magazine in his hand. He stopped in front of me while gasping for air. "Have you see this?", he asked, grinning excitedly. I quirked a brow at him and looked at the magazine.

"No, what is it?", I inquired in confusion. I took the magazine from his hand and read through the article. I furrowed my brows together as I glanced back at Mochu. "He's coming back?"

Mochu nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah, Ruka's coming back to Japan tomorrow! I wonder if he bought that cool Megaman action figure I asked him to buy in America! Oh man, I can't wait to see him tomorrow!" I could comically imagine stars forming in his eyes. I chuckled at his childishness.

"I'm sure he bought it. That man never forgets anything," I gave him back the magazine. "Which means I need to prepare myself for the nonstop pestering I'll have when he returns tomorrow." I sighed at the horrible thought. Ruka, my so-called best friend, was the first person to ever know I was a Travail-ion. He knew from the very start that I was not human or to be more specific not an Earthling. Although he can be a good friend, Ruka just meddles too much to my personal affairs, I find him quite annoying.

The sound of squealing caught both our attention. I looked to see it was coming from the basketball gymnasium. I heaved another sigh as I remembered I had basketball practice.

~(-.-)~

"You'll be running 100 times around the school ground for being late for practice, Hyuuga-kun," Sakurano smiled his gentlemanly smile. Shuichi Sakurano was the captain of the Carvel boys' basketball team. Not only was he good in sports but he was also the president of the student council. Together with him was Subaru Imai, his second in command both in the basketball team and in the student council. I groaned mentally. These two were known as the fiercest duo throughout the campus. But I dubbed them as the most annoying and troublesome couple.

"100 laps all throughout the school ground? Just for being late? Are you even serious about it, captain?", I asked dubiously, though my outer appearance said otherwise.

"I'm not a good comedian, Hyuuga. Neither do I find you someone who likes to joke around," he replied seriously. I watched him as he wiped his sweat covered face with a clean towel. "The championship's just around the corner. We could not afford to be lax during these most crucial times. We expect more from you and from the entire team."

I succumbed to his explanation and nodded my head. This was a very crucial stage to our team. Just one mistake and it could take away all our chances of earning the championship title. Everyone was working their best to achieve what they wanted. I'm here because I wanted more from what I could gain from being a normal prince in Travail.

The practice game went off without a hitch. And now I'm paying the 100 lap run Sakurano ordered me to finish before the day finally ends. The sun was just about to set from the horizon. I panted as sweat dropped down from my face. I wiped it off with clammy hands and bent forward to catch my breath.

"You look like you could use a bottle of cold water." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see a petite girl with short strawberry-blonde hair holding out a bottle of water to me. I stood up properly and took the bottle from her hand.

"Thank you." She smiled broadly at me. I opened the bottle's cap and gulped down its content eagerly. I breathed out a sigh of relief at the coolness of the water.

"I think Sakurano-sempai over did it a bit when he ordered you to run these many laps, Natsume-sama," she commented then looked at me worriedly. "Are you feeling alright?" I gave her a small smile and nodded. The girl clapped her hands together in contentment.

"Running 100 laps around the school's ground is nothing, Luna-san," I said while wiping sweat using the front of my shirt. '_This is nothing compared to the harsh training I've undergone in Travail._' I added mentally. Luna twirled her fingers together and slight fidgeted in place. I quirked a brow in silent inquiry and waited for her to speak. When she didn't say anything after a few moments of silence, I asked her if she wanted anything else.

"U-uhm…," she started. "W-would you mind if I walk home with you?" She looked at me expectantly. The question startled me but carefully masked it with a trained polite smile and conceded. She reminded me of the kind of women my oldest brother mingled with. I guess, they were everywhere, both here and in Travail.

~(-.-)~

I rubbed my sore shoulder as I walked my way towards school. Running 100 laps around school was an easy task compared to battle training. But it was still bothersome whenever my body feels sore in the morning. '_Maybe I'd stay at the library today, read something and get some shut eye,'_ I mused as I passed by the bar walls of the school in front of ours, Marvel. I studied the school from outside.

Carvel and Marvel were rival schools. Their rivalry went back to the time of the first headmasters of both schools. Though no one really knew what started the said rivalry, none of the students actually cared about it anyway. What mattered to them was that the other was the enemy. The foolish rivalry reminded me of the feud between Travail and its neighbor dimension Solace. The only difference: there was no bloodshed involved.

I continued to walk forward and stopped as I saw a group of Carvel students flocking in front of Marvel's gates. I saw Mochu one of the students having a heated battle to one of the other school's students. '_That idiot. What the hell is he doing there?_' I grumbled and marched purposely towards him. "Mochu!", I called.

He turned around and beamed an idiotic smile at me. My eyes twitched in annoyance. "Natsume! Thank goodness you're here!"

"What's going on here?"

"These women won't let get go inside to fetch our flying disc which landed on their ground while we were playing Frisbee earlier," Mochu explained then glared at the woman. I studied the girl who was wearing spectacles and their school uniform: black pleated skirt, white shirt and red bow tie. Her hand was on her hips while the other held the disc Mochu mentioned. "Just give us back the disc and we won't make any more scenes!"

The whole escapade lasted for so long that a school teacher had to meddle with the uprising fight. '_Great. And I was just simply passing by. How the hell did I get dragged in all of this?'_ I thought, annoyed. '_It can't get anything worse than this.'_

I was proved wrong. I saw her running towards me. Her short brown hair bounced, her face flushed as she ran faster. There was something odd about the girl and instinct told me to get away from there before everything was too late. But for some reason, I was stuck there motionless. She stopped in front of me and looked up. There was a big smile on her face that was soon replaced with a look of pure horror.

"Solace-ion...", I hissed angrily and glared at the girl.

"You're a... Travail-ion...?", she asked, horrified.

My feet were rooted on the ground. I was unable to move from the spot and glared angrily at the unknown Solace-ion girl. There were so many questions that ran through my mind all at the same time._Why was a Solace-ion here on Earth? Why was she studying at our rival school? Why didn't I notice that a Solace-ion was this close to me?_ Before any of the questions stuck in my head was answered, I walked away from the stunned girl. Away from the person who was a part of the destined rival of my people. I guess fate really _is_ cruel.

~(-.-)~

The unexpected meeting yesterday still lingered in my head. Meeting a Solace-ion this close and what more enrolled at the school right next to mine without noticing was unheard of. Never mind, it was embarrassing. I was trained to be wary of my surroundings and know if someone, as different as I, was nearby.

"Damn it. Why didn't I notice a Solace-ion near me? Not to mention, a woman Solace-ion!", I gritted my teeth. I walked at the city park to try and get some fresh air and relaxation. Thinking too much about it won't solve any problem. It would be better if I just keep my distance away from that girl.

I saw a vacant bench nearby and decided to sit under the comfortable shade of a tree. I took out a book I was previously reading, flipped the pages open and started reading silently. '_This would take things off my mind_,' I mulled over.

I read my book quietly for a few minutes when I felt that strange presence again. The presence of a Solace-ion. I didn't have to look up from reading to know that the girl I saw yesterday was in front of me.

"What do you want, Solace-ion?" I asked, irritated. '_Great. There goes my peace and quiet._'

"I'm... sorry," she finally uttered. I looked up to face her and saw her flinch as she stared at the Travail-ion mark imprinted on my right collarbone. I studied her features carefully. Short auburn hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a pair of luscious pink lips. I stared at her eyes. It glistened under the rays of the sun. Humans might think it as just a trick of the light but the eyes of Solace-ion were special. Under different circumstances, their eye color would change to a shade of blue whenever they use their special ability known as the "Solace Sight". Travail-ions called it as the "Fate's Eyes". These were eyes that could see through the different mazes of the future.

"It doesn't seem like you are sorry for what happened before," I retorted back. '_Go away and live me alone._'

"It's not my fault, it's...", she trailed off. I narrowed my eyes at her, my patient slowly running thin.

"What?" I snapped my book shut.

"It's that... you're my..."

"Your? I'm your what?" My patience was at its edge. '_If this girl does not tell me immediately what she wanted to say or so help me-'_

"My... true... love..."

I stiffened. Her eyes glistened as tears threatened to fall. "Solace Sight," I whispered under my breath. Damn it. This was not something that I had never thought of happening. Something as a Solace-ion proclaiming her love to a Travail-ion was unheard of. Not to mention, such kind of a relationship was impossible to begin with. "Forget about it now, it won't do you any good," I said standing up and tried to dismiss the crazy girl.

"You think I can do that even if I wanted to?", she cried helplessly. I narrowed my eyes at her but was pained as I saw the look in her eyes.

"How could you even think that such kind of feelings from a Solace and a Travail can be 'true love' when we can't even touch each other?", I asked. She tried to reach out for me but stopped midway as a white ripple from the barrier formed. "See? Don't even try, it won't work."

I turned my back and stepped forward only to be stopped by her feeble whisper. I sighed in annoyance. _'Why can't this woman just understand that it's impossible?_'

"What do you want from me? To say I love you and that we would get through this together? I was brought up to hate Solace and all who were associated with them, and don't deny you weren't brought up the same way about my people. I saw the look on your face when you found out I was a Travail-ion. It was written all over your face that you despised the realization of what I really was."

It hurt. Why did it hurt me so? The moment she realized who I was. The look of horror and fear on her face. Why did it hurt that she was horrified of what I am? Why?

"But…", she said yet again. My patience snapped and banged my fist on the barrier that surrounded us. Keeping us apart. Small white cracks formed but it wasn't enough to remove the white shield. '_It hurts. Please don't look at me like that…_'

"There is no point for you to even try getting any closer to me! It won't ever work out! Just give up while it only just begun."

"But..."

"For the love of God, but what?" I yelled. This woman just won't stop with her constant buts. Why couldn't she just leave me alone and find another Solace-ion to become her so-called 'true-love'. The thought pierced my heart for some unknown reason. '_It hurts._' I glared at her.

"_I love you_...," she whispered achingly. A single teardrop flowed down her soft cheek. I stood in my place dumbstruck. A weird feeling started to swell deep within my chest. A feeling that I would never confront nor admit because such a feeling was forbidden and unheard of. I could never love this Solace-ion.

"_But I don't…,"_ I uttered before walking away.

~(-.-)~

I looked up at the clear blue sky. Clouds floated lazily at the same time my thoughts kept wondering to the confrontation I had yesterday with the Solace-ion girl. I heaved a sigh and closed my eyes, trying to erase the memory of her pained face.

A banana peel landed itself carefully on my face. It wouldn't matter much to me only if I didn't know where the banana peel came from. My peaceful days had finally come to its horrible end. I removed the peel off my face and glared at the man grinning man above me.

"You're back," I deadpanned.

"And you are still the boring antisocial man that I know," Ruka laughed then sat beside me. I raised myself slowly and rest my back against the cold wall looking at the scenery in front of me. "I heard a girl rushed towards you the other day. Did she declare her never wavering love for you?" Ruka teased and looked at me. Carefully assessing my reaction to his statement. I remained still and not answering his inquiry.

"You're not gonna answer me, are you?", he asked. "Fine. Be that way. I'm not your best friend anymore and you can't tell me your thoughts about this mysterious girl." He sulked dramatically at a corner. I laughed at his childishness. Although I find Ruka annoying, he was a good friend. I smirked at him then sighed.

"She said that I was her "true love"," I answered, looking away. Ruka titled his head to the side in confusion. He knew about my secret and he didn't care about who or what I was. I was grateful of him for that because I didn't have to think about my lineage nor about my race. "She's a Solace-ion."

His reaction was of comic horror. I watched him change his face reaction from horror, to disbelief, to hilarity. He could become one of the best actors in this generation with the change on his face. "S-She's a Solace-ion," Ruka repeated. "I can't believe this twist of fate! The one who was fated for you is from your rival kingdom! What tragedy!" He laughed out loud then slapped my back. I glared harder at him.

"This isn't funny, Ruka," I threatened. He almost choked in his own laughter before stopping and tried to look at me seriously.

"Alright. Alright. Sheesh, you don't have to look at me as if you want to kill me. Although I know, you'd love to do something to this beautiful face of mine," he grinned, jokingly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "But on the serious note. I can see why you're up here sulking."

"I am not sulking."

"Yeah, right. And I'm not famous all over the world. Stop being a spoiled brat."

"I am not such a thing," I countered.

"So what did you say to the poor girl?"

"I told her to forget about it. Such a thing is ridiculous and unheard of. It's better to cut everything before things go complicated. Everything will be too troublesome if I left it open."

"You heartless monster!", Ruka exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Did I ever possess a heart to begin with?", I chuckled forlornly. He looked at me sadly. I raised my hand towards the sky and stared at my finger. "'Sides, I didn't see it. The string that was supposed to be tied to hers."

"You still need to apologize for her. I can sense that you feel guilty for what you did and how your treated her," Ruka commented.

"I guess you're right."

~(-.-)~

I waited patiently under the shade of the big tree. I talked to one of the girls in Marvel to fetch the girl I had described to her. At first, she didn't know who I was referring to but slowly recognition dawned on her and ran towards their school building.

After a few more minutes, I saw her running towards me. There it was again, the strange feeling at the pit of my stomach that slowly warms my body. '_What is wrong with me?_', I thought. She stopped in her tracks. I moved from my placed and slowly walked away from the prying eyes of the other Marvel students. I noticed she wasn't moving from her spot so I motioned for her to follow me.

We were a good distance away from her school. I organized my train of thoughts and slipped my hand inside my pocket. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. Even though I hate Solace, my parents brought me up better than that. You just caught me off guard," I started.

"Oh, uh! It's ok! Really!", she replied but I silenced her with a raised hand. I knew she would say that but that's not was I needed.

"If I could shake your hand, even against my better judgment, I would. I am Natsume Hyuuga, third prince to the Travail Dimension Kingdom," I introduced myself, my hands still inside my pockets while my eyes stared at hers. '_She has beautiful eyes._'

"Mikan, only child to the late King of the Solace Dimension Kingdom and stripped from the right to throne," she introduced with a small smile.

"Don't you have a last name?", I quirked a brow curiously.

"When my parents died and my uncle took me in, I lost the right to have a last name."

Her explanation confused me even more. "I don't understand."

She explained Solace tradition about losing one's last name and heritage if one is not married yet, but takes in the name of their partners once they do. I nodded in understanding. Something like that was the same to the Travail-ions. A Travail-ions honor and strength is found in their names. Travail-ion women would often battle each other to gain the honored name of a Travail-ion man if they wanted it badly. But Travails were also guided by another tradition in choosing their mate. I looked at her hand. There was nothing.

"Good luck with that," I commented after a while. I smirked as I noticed the downward expression on her face. "You must be thinking why I'm trying to make amends, correct?"

"The thought occurred to me," she smiled. What an interesting woman. There was that fluttery feeling again but shrugged it off aside.

"You might seem annoying, but I don't exactly hate you, just what you are-"

"Thanks a lot for that."

"-but I am willing to help you get through this 'true love' thing you seem to think applies to the both of us. I'll take responsibility, even though I have no idea how, and try to make you stop feeling that way about me."

"O...k...?", she replied uncertainly. The bell at the Carvel school rang which noted the end of lunch break. I hurriedly walked back towards the school and waved goodbye.

~(-.-)~

The next days that followed where both annoying and amusing. Mikan followed me around every chance she could. Asking me questions about Travail, its people and how it meant to live there.

"So you're the third prince. Does that mean you have other siblings who are older than you?", she asked curiously. I peered over my book. She was propped with her legs crossed together.

"I have 2 older brothers," I answered.

"Do you have any sisters?" I shook my head.

"I have a younger cousin. He's the crowned prince of Solace," she smiled to herself. I studied her carefully. Her short chestnut hair played with the wind, a small red tint colored her cheeks.

"Why do you have short hair?", I asked out of the blue. She stared at me confusedly and consciously touched her hair.

"Why do you ask?"

"I like longer hair," I answered with an easy shrug and continued reading. I didn't get to see the broad smile that formed on her lips. After a few moments of silence, I stared at her once again. Though, I did it a bit discreetly since I didn't want to be found out that I was shamelessly staring at her.

"So how do we break this 'true love' bond thing?", I asked while she shrugged in return. "You're useless."

"It's never been heard of, what do you expect me to do then?", she countered, glaring at me. I sighed for it was true. "How about we see how far the barrier would go to keep us apart, first of all..."

"Sure," I agreed immediately. It was good than nothing. The earlier I can break this 'true love' bond she speaks of, the earlier we could move on with our lives. I stood from my seat and placed my hand on the barrier as she placed hers in front of mine. The barrier felt cold under the palm of my hands. "Alright, so we just push against it?"

I pushed against the barrier and watched as white ripples glowed in between our hands. I pushed even more. After a few moments, the light started to change its color and a weird bolt of electricity flowed all throughout my body as my fingers touched hers. The shock immediately retracted my hands and I fell to the ground. I widened my eyes and looked at her. She blushed furiously as we both thought of the same thing.

_'We actually... touched...'_

I scrambled awkwardly upward. "I-I've got to go," I uttered quickly. Running away from the girl. My heart was beating wildly. This was probably the weirdest thing that had happened to my life.

~(-.-)~

For the next few days, I tried my best to avoid Mikan. I had grown accustomed to her presence that I knew the moment she stepped inside Carvel's grounds, she would come looking for me. The thing that happened to us several days ago still lingered in my mind. It was annoying and distracting. I didn't like it none the least.

"Natsume-sama?", a soft voice called me out of my musing. I looked to see Luna staring at me worriedly. She was together with the other basketball players. "Are you okay?"

"Hn? Ah, yeah. I am," I smiled back, masking my troubled emotions.

"Are you sure?", she asked again.

"Hey Natsume, we were just about to grab some lunch together. Why don't you come with us?", one of the players grinned at me. I conceded and followed after them.

We all sat under the shade of a tree. Lunch boxes were opened everywhere and each member of the basketball team had a girl beside him feeding him with food. Luna was sitting on my lap as she fed me the lunch box she made herself.

"Say ahh~", Luna said in a seductive manner. I smirked at the girl but opened my mouth. She immediately placed the food inside my mouth. I chewed the food and tasted it. "So how was it?", she whispered in my ear teasingly.

"It was delicious," I answered with a grin. Then I noticed it, the presence that I was desperately trying to avoid these past few days. I snapped my head towards its direction and saw her. Her face was filled with disbelief, confusion and hurt? I saw her try her best to stop the tears from falling. I quirked a brow at her and saw her run off.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "Fuck it," I whispered angrily.

"Natsume-sama? Is something wrong?", Luna asked suddenly then looked at the direction I was looking earlier. "And why are those Marvel girls inside our school?" She humph-ed and glared at the girls. One of them shouted profanities towards our lot.

"I just lost my appetite," I said standing up and walking away. Luna called for my name but I ignored it. I closed my eyes and saw the image of Mikan's pained face. My heart felt as if thousands of tiny needles pierced through it all at the same time. "Damn it."

I opened my eyes and stared at the vast sky up above. But instead of seeing the clear blue sky, another memory's image formed itself. On Mikan's finger, although a bit translucent, was the string that connects with mine.

~(-.-)~

_I silently watch behind my mother's body as my brother, Tsubasa, introduced the girl who was destined to him by the Fates. A young woman with short pinkish hair, with her hands intertwined with Tsubasa's, smiled broadly at the King and Queen of Travail. I looked at their intertwined hands and saw it. The string that connected them together. The same kind of string that was connected to my parents hands._

"_Mother… Father…," Tsubasa smiled to our parents. "I would like you to meet Misaki. She's my destined one and I would like to marry her." He then looked at the woman named Misaki with all the love shown in his eyes. Mother beamed at the both of them and hugged my father._

"_Welcome to our family, Misaki," I heard my parents say to her. Misaki smiled even more broadly and released the breath she was holding. Both Tsubasa-aniki and she walked forward towards the king and queen. Tight embraces were exchanged._

_Travail-ions believed that each one is destined to another through the strings of the Fates. But not all Travail-ion possessed the ability to see the strings and find the one destined for them. Only those under the lineage of the royal family possessed such trait. It was important for the royal family to find the perfect person destined for them to carry the throne. Father would often say to me, "A king would never be complete until he finds his queen."_

_I looked at my own fingers with confusion. The string that was supposed to be present was not. And through the years, I didn't anymore believe in the nonsense of finding your destined one. I was just not destined to anyone._

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Written in Natsume's POV from the story "True Love" by sakuraharuno0012.

http : / / fanfiction . net/s/8029032/1/True_Love

Enjoy. -.-

~(-.-)~

"Where is he?", Queen Kaoru inquired as she met her son, Tsubasa, along the castle hallway. Tsubasa rubbed his back tiredly and looked at his queen mother.

"He's in his room. Sulking like an idiot," Tsubasa answered and glared at the floor. The woman nodded in understanding and hurriedly walked towards the room of her youngest child. She knocked at the closed door to announce her presence. Silence. She grabbed the door's handle and slowly pushed the door open. The room was dark. Things were sprawled all over the floor. On normal occasion's she would bash her son to clean up the mess in the room. But for today, the shadowed figure at the corner of the room pushed the observation towards the messy room.

"Natsuime," she called softly. No response. "Son, how long will you remain cooped up in here? Your brothers and your father are already worried sick about this strange behavior of yours. What exactly happened on Earth that made you that way?" Silence. A soft shuffling noise. I turned my head and looked at her. She gasped at the haunted look she saw on my face.

_I arrived back at the Travail royal castle the same day Mikan left Earth. My family knew something was wrong so they bombarded me with endless questions but none of them got answered. I excused myself from dinner and walked towards my bedroom chamber._

"_So I guess he has finally found her?", I heard my father asked mother. She nodded in silent response. They saw it. The translucent thread tied on the finger of my right hand. To others, the thread would merely look like a flicker of the light but they knew better. And I knew that they had been waiting for this occasion to happen since long ago. "Do you know who the girl is?" None of them answered. "That boy is as stubborn as a mule."_

_Mother smiled at him. "Look who's talking? You're the same as your sons. Where else would they inherit such a trait?" King Igarashi smirked at his wife._

"_Impudent woman, you dare speak like that to your king?", he glared at her, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips._

"_My dear man… I dare to speak so because I am your wife and your queen," she retorted with a quirked of her graceful brow. She smiled at him mischievously. Akira and Tsubasa groaned in agony as they watched their parents flirt with each other._

I watched her slowly walk towards me. I felt the warm touch of her palms as she cupped my face. Her eyes were filled with questions and worries. "Natsume, my son, we are worried about you. Please tell me what's going on?" She looked at my hand, scrutinizing the translucent thread. "Have you found the one destined for you? Have you met her?"

I opened my mouth to speak the words inside my head. To tell her the troublesome thoughts running through my mind yet none of them came out. She sighed in exasperation and took my hand in between hers. She closed her eyes and felt for the thin presence of the thread. "She is not a Travail-ion, I sense." I watched her carefully. My mother, Queen Kaoru, possessed a rare talent among all Travail-ions which enabled her to sense the threads of Fates. She furrowed her brows together and inhaled deeply. "Neither is she a person from Earth. Humans from Earth possess a similar wavelength closer to us Travail-ions. What is she then?" She opened her eyes and stared in mine, which held the same color as hers. I stared back. She gasped, her eyes widening, letting go of my hand.

"S-she's…," she breathed in, unable to complete the thought. "B-but how? I-I mean, it's impossible! This has never happened before. A Travail-ion destined to a Solace-ion is unheard of."

~(-.-)~

The rumor about the third prince of Travail destined to a Solace-ion girl spread throughout the whole dimension like wild fire. The elders who served the royal family assembled immediately as news reached them. It was news that could very well change the status of existence between the two dimensions. And it was not something anyone could shrug off without a fight.

"How could this be?", cried an elder man, wearing a blue robe, disbelievingly. "Such an event is unheard of and absolutely impossible!"

"Well as you can see Elder Surr, my son, Natsume is without a doubt tied to this Solace-ion girl named Mikan. Who, in some twisted joke from the Fates, is the daughter of the late king of their kingdom," King Igarashi drawled disinterestedly towards the elder. I was seated to the right of my father, my mother to his left, followed by my two older brothers. The elders seated in agitation in front of us. Only one of them addressed the situation with calmness.

I looked at the Elder in front of me, Elder Kimura. I studied his outward expression. He was stroking his long white beard, carefully, assessing the problem. A grin tugged at the corner of his lips as if he found the whole situation funny and quite interesting.

"My king," he called King Igarashi's attention. "If I may so boldly ask your son, Prince Natsume, a question." He looked at me with those calculating blue eyes of his. I looked at him unwavering, masking my emotions with indifference. I nodded.

"You may, Elder Kimura." Everyone inside stayed silent. Waiting. The silence that dwelled was so thick you could already cut it with a knife.

"Your Highness, if I may so boldly ask, what are your feelings towards this Mikan girl?", he inquired with a quirk of a brow. I was expecting him to ask that question. And although, I was already prepared with the answer to it, I was unable to speak the words out of my mouth. It was as if I lost the ability to talk and became mute.

'_What do I feel about her? She's annoying. She's troublesome. She only knows how to cause me trouble. Whenever I see her, I feel this annoying feeling at the pit of my stomach that wants me to wrap my arms around that slim body of hers and pull her close to me. To press my body closer to hers. To capture those soft tempting lips. To inhale the scent that only she possesses._'

All of these strange thoughts ran through my mind in a whirl of motion. Every one of them stayed silent and waited for me to answer the question asked. "I…," I started then looked at Elder Kimura.

"Is it that hard to express your feelings, your highness?", the old man chuckled. I glared at him. He grinned in return. "Let me rephrase the question then. Do you love the girl?"

'_Do I love her?_' I asked myself. "I…"

I glanced at the transparent thread tied on my finger. I remembered the times I spent with her. Times which were splendid in ways indescribable. I looked at the elder once again. And answered with all honesty, "_I love her. No matter how troublesome she is._"

The elder smiled and nodded in agreement. The rest of my family looked proudly at me. Tears were falling down Queen Kaoru's soft cheeks as King Igarashi soothingly rubbed the arm of his wife. But there were some who was not happy with the revelation at all.

~(-.-)~

_How dare you leave me suddenly and make me miss you! Get your ass back on Earth before I really find a way to break the barrier and get you myself! Meet me at the park at eight, or else._

_- Natsume_

I waited anxiously at the park, craning my neck to see if a girl with short brown hair was running towards this spot. But there was none. I glanced at my wrist watch: 8:00 pm. '_Where the hell is that woman? I specifically told her to be here at this time,_' I thought annoyed. But worry was starting to slip through my mind. Questions like what if something happened to her? What if she got stuck in between dimension cracks? What if she was hurt? I tried hard to push the horrible thoughts aside.

"Natsume?" a voice called and I looked to see if it was Sadz. But was disheartened when I saw Luna instead. "What are you doing here late this evening, Natsume?"

"Oh? Uhh… I was waiting for someone," I said, scanning the area once again. The girl cocked her head to the side, a sly smile formed on her lips.

"Are you waiting for Mikan-chan to come?" I snapped my head back and stared at her. And I saw it. The colors behind that sweet and nice persona. I glared hard at the woman.

"What have you done to her?", I hissed. She laughed wickedly and looked down at me. She started circling me, smirking.

"Why? Isn't she just a dirty Solace-ion?", she said conceitedly. "She's not worthy of you, your highness. Someone who is a member of that race is not worthy to be the destined one of the crowned princes of Travail." She traced my jawline. Her lips pursed together. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer and whispered in my ears. "I should be the one destined to you, Natsume."

I pushed her away from me. Her hand burning the parts she had touched. I looked at her cold-bloodily. My hands automatically reached her slim neck, grasping it with enough strength to choke her. She coughed as she tried to gasp for air. "I warn you, vile woman. If anything bad happens to Mikan, I will personally kill you without mercy."

My hands tightened its grasp around her neck. She coughed even more. "S-s-she's…," she stuttered. I loosened my grip. Smirking she said, "S-she's p-probably d-dead b-by now… Y-you w-won't see her alive anymore!" She laughed maniacally. My eyes widened at her statement and my body shook with indescribably terror. Terror with the thoughts of my love dying.

"DAMN YOU! Where the fuck is she?", I screamed at Luna who was now as slowly losing consciousness. She grinned at my helplessness.

"Y-you… w-won't… s-see her anymore," she whispered before passing out. I discarded her to the ground and thought of where in this blasted planet could she be. My thoughts ran through all the possibilities and pushed all nasty thoughts away.

'_Think, Natsume. Think, damn it!_' I glanced at my hand. Then it hit me. The string in my hand connected me to her. With it I could pinpoint her location, I just needed to concentrate hard. I closed my eyes and felt for her presence. '_Come on Mikan. Woman! Where the hell are you?_'

The connection was sudden. I saw her at the bench where she confessed to me before. '_I finally found her,' _I breathed a sigh of relief. It was unbelievable. I could sense her whole being. It was also as if I could even touch her whole body. Then I sensed the shift in her emotions, she was scared. I opened my eyes and dashed towards the place where she was.

~(-.-)~

The constant rocking of the carriage woke me from slumber. I looked outside the carriage's window and saw children joyfully playing with each other. The young boys were chasing the girls and scaring them with the bugs they caught. The girls shrieked in fear and ran away from the other kids. A small smile formed itself on my lips as I felt my hand receive a reassuring squeeze. I turned to my side to see my Queen mother, smiling that gentle smile of hers. _'It would be alright_,' her eyes spoke softly. I nodded my head.

It had already been a month since that event. The tragic event that took place the night I was supposed to meet with Mikan again. I glanced out the window again. And as I closed my eyes, I recalled the events that took place once again. The events that continuously haunted me for the last few weeks.

_I ran with all my might. Any moment now, the dark being that appeared behind her could take her life away. Could take her away from him. I couldn't let that happen. Not now. Not ever. 'Please, please, protect her. Please protect Mikan,' I prayed to the gods._

_I could almost see the huge tree that was the witness to her confession to me. The feelings I tried to push away and disregard before. I sharp sting pierced my heart as I remembered how I purposely tried to break the bond that connected us together. I won't let it happen again. I won't. Then a blinding light stopped me from my tracks. I covered my eyes with my hands as I waited for the light to vanish. The place darkened once again and I finally saw her. Mikan was sitting on the ground, clutching the lifeless body of another woman with green hair. _

"_Mikan!," I shouted. But before I could even come closer to her, dimensional portals opened right beside her. Out came men with white armors and swords, they were the Solace knights. I knew who they were because I had battled with some of them during the fights between the two dimensions. They carefully ushered her back to their dimension while carrying the lifeless green-haired woman._

_I could easily take out those men if I wanted to. But with the barrier separating the two of us here on Earth, it would be impossible to even take her with me. I clenched my fists as I watched her helplessly be taken far away from me._

_It was later on found out that one of our kingdom's elders and his followers were the ones behind the assassination of Mikan. They couldn't accept the bear thought of a Travail-ion marrying someone from the Solace-ion race. The king immediately sentenced them to be eternally banished from the lands of Travail. A meeting was conducted between the royal family, the elders and warriors of Travail._

"_I know plenty of you have heard it already. My son, Prince Natsume, had been destined to the former princess of the kingdom of Solace," King Igarashi said in a powerful tone. Hushed murmurs and whispers broke out as each individual looked at me disbelievingly. I stepped forward and addressed all of them._

"_What we speak is the truth. The string wrapped on my hand is connected to Princess Mikan of Solace," I said, raising my hand for everyone to see. They stared hard at it. Confusion was etched in their faces. The string of fates was always known to be a red string. But the string tied on my hand was golden. "I know the union between a Travail-ion and a Solace-ion was unheard of ever since the great barrier rift was created by our ancestors many years ago. But also remember that we were once united with this great nation before. And maybe this time, the fates planned that both our dimensions become one once more."_

_The Travail-ion people looked at one another then back to me. Slowly, I kneeled in front of everyone and bowed my head low. Gasps were heard but I heeded no attention to them. "So please… I beg everyone. Give me your blessings to seek the hand in marriage of Princess Mikan. As your prince, I beg this of you." I waited for their reaction. I waited for anyone to give their disapproval. But loud shouts of cheers and good lucks were given by the people._

It took about a month for all the preparations to be completed. The travel to this dimension was a bit troublesome along the way but each one of us managed to pass through safely. And now the royal Solace castle loomed closer to our carriage. I could once again see her. I could once again lay my eyes on Mikan, my beloved. And this time, I won't let go of her.

~(-.-)~

Panic aroused the moment we stepped down from the carriage. The knights that accompanied us immediately raised their swords to protect the royal family from any form of danger. I raised my hand and motioned them to lower their weapons.

"We came in peace," I stated. One of the Solace-ion guards snorted in disbelief. I smirked at him. My mother slowly walked forward and smiled at the men.

"We only came here to speak with the King and Queen of Solace. My name is Queen Kaoru. This is my husband King Igarashi and my sons, Prince Akira, Tsubasa and Natsume," she introduced. The men widened their eyes at the realization and scrambled to their feet inside the castle.

~(-.-)~

We slowly walked inside the castle hall. I scanned my eyes around the place, hoping for a chance to see the woman who haunted my dreams for so long. Seats were immediately prepared for us, the enemy visitors, as guards took their proper positions.

A man with short golden hair stood in front of us and spoke in a commanding voice.

"I am King Kazumi and this is my wife, Queen Serina." He gestured to the beautiful blonde-haired woman beside him. "What can we help you with? If you haven't forgotten, we are no more in alliance."

I heard a snort coming from behind the pillar and titled my head to the side to see who it was. A grin tugged at the corner of my mouth as I saw Mikan. Shamelessly, snooping at what was currently happening. I quirked a brow at her impertinence. '_What a troublesome woman,_' I chuckled mentally.

"I am King Igarashi, my wife Queen Kaoru, and my three sons, Prince Akira, Prince Tsubasa, and Prince Natsume," my father introduced. "We came for the girl named Mikan."

"What?" The man, who I assumed was her uncle, asked and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You heard me," King Igarashi smirked at King Kazumi.

"What do you want with my niece?", King Kazumi commanded.

"It is most unusual, but I approve of this," Igarashi mused, chuckling. "Your niece has formed a bond in which your people call 'true love' with my son, Natsume, and he wished to ask for her hand in marriage." He gestured towards me. I looked seriously at the stricken faces of both royalties and nodded my head in confirmation.

"...How the blazing bits of Hell did this madness happen behind my back?" King Kazumi shouted in anger, clenched his fist and slammed it on the table.

"Well?", father asked a bit impatiently. My mother smiled ruefully at the Queen of Solace who secretly smiled in return. My two brothers were obviously trying to stop their laughter from bursting out. I merely rolled my eyes to everything.

"Mikan!" The man shouted out desperately. My heart skipped a bit as I finally saw her coming out into full view. She was wearing a white tunic robe that carefully hugged the curves of her body. Her long auburn hair swayed gracefully with her every move. She was splendidly breathtaking.

Tsubasa-aniki discreetly leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Careful. You're drooling," he smirked. I snapped out of my trance and glared at both my grinning brothers.

"What's going on? Please tell me this all isn't true and you're just playing a horrible prank on us!"

"I can't..." I heard her say in that soft voice of hers. Mikan bit her lower lips to keep herself from laughing. "Because it's true..."

"So you are Mikan, the one who has captured my cold son's heart?" King Hunter asked, eying her closely.

"Apparently," she answered. Mikan quirked brow at me and I could feel the heat rising up my cheeks. I mentally slapped myself and shook head disapprovingly at my father's choice of words.

"I approve," King Igarashi repeated with a thumbs up. I groaned out loud. '_This people just won't stop embarrassing me, will they?_' I thought exasperated.

"I don't?" Kazumi shouted.

"That's not really your choice, is it Uncle Kazumi?" Mikan asked.

"I am your legal guardian! I have every right to say no!" he countered.

"Why say no?" I heard her ask stubbornly.

"Because they're Travail-ion!" he exclaimed as if that explained everything. I felt like bursting from laughter at the train of conversation between the stubborn niece and uncle. I stifled my laughter with enough will power to keep a poker face. Now, I found out where she got that stubborn streak of hers.

"And you're Solace-ions, you don't hear me shouting out the obvious," King Igarashi stated impassively at Kazumi.

"How could you have...? How did the Sight have bonded him as your 'true love'?" Kazumi asked, incredulous. I saw her give him an easy shrug. I grinned at her. '_Troublesome woman._'

"So can I?" Mikan asked her uncle. I almost bawled over from laughter. This woman was really amazing. I saw my mother gave me the '_look_' so I arranged myself and listened to the conversation with forced seriousness.

"I think this is a wonderful idea," Queen Serina stated suddenly making her husband look at her disbelievingly.

"Serina!" King Kazumi shouted at his wife. She pinched his cheeks. "Ouchie~! Not in front of the Travail-ions~"

They suddenly reminded me of both my parents. Women really were scary beings. I glanced to the side to see my mother smiling and my father openly enjoying the other man's discomfort.

"Think about it. The two dimensions could finally be reunited through this marriage. It is a sign from the Sight. It wills it, it wants it. We must abide by its rule," Aunt Claudia stated and then smiled down at us. "Of course we accept. Please take care of my cute little niece properly."

The five of us stood from our seats and walked towards the three Solace-ions. I watched her hug both her Aunt and Uncle then turned to look at me. Our eyes finally met. She blushed and looked away slightly. I smirked at her.

Both royalties shook each others' hands and began talking about the wedding preparations. I stood in front of her, my eyes never leaving hers. The others in the room nodded to each other and slowly left the room, leaving only the two of us. Mikan looked up at me. Her eyes studyied me closely as I studied hers.

I saw her lift her hand and slowly touched my face. Relishing to the warmth of her hands, I closed my eyes. Her hands shook as she traced the contours of my face. When I opened my eyes, tears were pouring down her soft cheeks.

"I can finally touch you," she whispered achingly. I felt my heart swell and pulled her into a tight embrace, inhaling the sweet scent of her body. She wrapped her hands around my neck and run her hands through my hair. She stared in my eyes. Love was shown in them. It felt as if I could drown myself just staring in those chocolate brown orbs.

I took her hand and intertwined it with mine. Cupping her face gently, afraid that I might harm her small body. I stroked my fingers through her hair and smiled at her. "Your hair is longer," I said. She grinned at me.

"This is my original hair length," Mikan replied with a glint her eyes. I stared at her in confusion. "Whenever I go down to Earth, I always change the length of my hair. For blending purposes." It was her turned to study my features and giggled. "You look dashing in your red armor, your highness."

"Red. A strong color for passion and battle. I came here to take you away with me, my lady," I countered and smirked. "I come to offer you a proposition as well."

"And what proposition is that, my dear sir?"

"I come to offer you my name. It isn't much. But I would like you to have it."

Her lips quivered. And tears formed in her eyes once again. She inhaled deeply to steady her breathing. "I didn't know you were such a romantic," she teased.

"Hey, my mother's a romantic. I was bound to catch it sooner or later," I grinned boyishly. "So do you accept?"

"Do you even have to ask?", she asked with a quirked brow.

"I had to be sure," I answered, capturing her lips with mine.

The preparations for the wedding took some time. There were some troubles that came along the way. But in the end, the both of us were finally married. With it, the union between the two dimensions broke the millennia of bloodshed. Peace finally settled in. And a new chapter began.

So do I believe in destiny? My answer, "Hell Yeah."

**The End.**


End file.
